Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki
Stany Zjednoczone, Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki, USA to przedwojenna, federalna republika na której terenie dzieją się wszystkie części Fallouta. Na jego terenie działał Valut-Tec i znajduj się tam wszystkie krypty. 23 października 2077 roku spadają na nie bomby atomowe, rozpoczyna się Wielka Wojna. Historia W 2051 roku Ameryka, chcąc zachować ciągłość produkcji ropy siłą zajmuje terytorium Meksyku. Dwa lata później USA atakuje Nowa Plaga zabijając tysiące istnień ludzkich. W 2051 powstaje Projekt Safehouse i pierwsze krypty. W 2059 roku zostaje ustanowiona Linia Frontu Anchorage i stosunki z Kanadą coraz bardziej się oziębiają. Po siedmiu latach Chiny stają na skraju kryzysu energetycznego. Prowadzą agresywne rozmowy ze Stanami Zjednoczonymi o ropę, ale rozmowy zostają zerwane. Amerykanie ujawniają Ogniwa termojądrowe i rozpoczyna się produkcja urządzeń zasilanych tymi ogniwami.thumb|250px|Mapa Stanów Zjednoczonych. [[Grafika:Zielony.jpg - Stany przed 2051 rokiem Grafika:Zolty.jpg - Meksyk dołączony w 2051 roku. Grafika:Czerwony.jpg - Kanada zaanketowana w 2071 roku.]] Zimą Chiny przeprowadzają inwazje na Alaskę. Kanada sprzeciwia się obecności wojsk Ameryki na ich ziemiach, ale w końcu ustępuje. W 2067 na Alaskę zostaje wysłany pierwszy egzemplarz amerykańskiego Pancerza Wspomaganego, który jest bardzo skuteczny. W 2072 wojsko amerykańskie zajmuje terytorium Kanady. 11 stycznia 73 roku Ameryka zajmuje ostatnie złoża ropy, położone kilka tysięcy stóp pod powierzchnią Pacyfiku. Tam najprawdopodobniej znajdowała się platforma wiertnicza Enklawy. Za rok prezydent Ameryki oświadcza że nie ma zamiaru handlować ropą z innymi państwami. 10 stycznia 2077 roku Alaska zostaje odzyskana przez Amerykę. 10 października Chiny znów atakują Alaskę. 23 Październik: Bomby zostają odpalone; nie wiadomo kto uderzył pierwszy... i nie jest nawet pewne czy bomby pochodziły z Chin lub Ameryki. Syreny alarmowe zawyły, ale mało ludzi schodzi do schronów, sądząc że to tylko fałszywy alarm. Schrony zostają zamknięte. Podział na Wspólnoty Prior to the Great War in 2077, the United States of the Fallout universe had an intermediate level of government between the fifty states and the federal government. The nation was divided into thirteen commonwealths sometime after World War II ended in 1945 but before the Virgo II mission landed Americans on the Moon in July 1969. The United States flag was changed as well to reflect the new political reality. Accordingly, the new flag depicted fourteen stars - thirteen in a circle to represent the commonwealths and one in the middle to represent the federal government and the nation as a whole. It was hoped that the new administrative division of the country would help create legislation broad enough to benefit those states with common regional concerns, but narrow enough to not affect those states with dissimilar interests or political cultures, which would help the nation better meet the challenges posed by the Communist threat to American democracy. In reality, it created even more political strife in the American government, as commonwealths typically did everything they could to promote their own interests at the expense of other commonwealths. The thirteen American commonwealths were the: *Columbia Commonwealth - Washington, DC, Maryland, Virginia *East Central Commonwealth – Ohio, Kentucky, Tennessee *Eastern Commonwealth – West Virginia, Delaware, Pennsylvania, New Jersey, New York State *Four States Commonwealth – Utah, Colorado, Arizona, New Mexico *Gulf Commonwealth – Louisiana, Mississippi, Alabama, Florida *Midwest Commonwealth – Wisconsin, Minnesota, Illinois, Indiana, Michigan *New England Commonwealth – Maine, New Hampshire, Vermont, Massachusetts, Rhode Island, Connecticut *North Commonwealth – Montana, Wyoming, North Dakota, South Dakota *Northwest Commonwealth – Northern California, Washington, Oregon, Idaho, Alaska *Plains Commonwealth – Nebraska, Kansas, Iowa, Missouri, Oklahoma *Southeast Commonwealth – Georgia, South Carolina, North Carolina *Southwest Commonwealth – Southern California, Nevada, Hawaii *Texas Commonwealth – Texas, Arkansas Źródła *Historia en:USA Kategoria:Organizacje